


Shy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [427]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, Multi, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello! I was wondering if you could please write with a fem!reader and Dean and Sam where the reader is very shy and introverted. She is in a Wincest type relationship where they all are like in a circle of love (is that a phrase? let's make that a phrase) and they feel like the don't know a lot about her life before them. Somehow or another, they find out that she's super shy because she's not very confident. They change that through fluffiness and cute shit (no smut please!). Thanks so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

When this whole thing started with you, Sam, and Dean, you weren’t really sure what to make of it, wondering if it would work, only to find out that it did, which made you happy.

You loved to be around Sam and Dean, loved to hear the stories that the two had to share, but never really shared much about yourself, too shy or nervous to really say anything, except for a thing or two that Sam and Dean managed to coax out of you.

You were worried that the stories to had to say, would never add up to the accomplishments that Sam and Dean have done, which didn’t help your confidence at all.

“Why don’t you tell a story, y/n?” Dean asked, kicking back, relaxing with a beer in hand. “It seems we never hear enough of yours.”

“I don’t know…” You murmur, with a shrug, looking down at your hands on the table. “I can’t really think of a good one right now…”

“I’m sure something will come to you.” Sam smiled, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. “I bet that your really interesting.”

You smile softly, glancing up at Sam and Dean, who are giving you a smile in return. “I don’t think so…” You say just as soft. “…never really opened up a lot of the time.”

“What?” Dean asked, and you look up at him. “Wait, are you shy?”

“Well….that and other things….” You admit slowly.

Sam studies you, before something clicks in his head. “You’re not that confident, aren’t you?” Sam asked, voice soft.

You look back down at the table, and shake your head.

Dean puts down the beer in his hand, before reaching out and holding your hands in his, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. “You don’t have to be shy around us.” Dean murmured softly. “You’re our world. We would never find you boring.”

You look up again, seeing the genuine looks that Dean and Sam were giving you.

“Come on, let’s move to the couch.” Sam said, and he pulled you up, bringing you over to the couch. You sat between Dean and Sam, and Sam grabbed the remote. “We’re gonna start with something simple. We’ll start with your favorite TV and movie genres. And you can answer honestly.”

You start talking, softly at first, having little eye contact, before you risk a glance at the two, only to see twin smiles, and if seems to help slightly, and you speak up.

Sam changes to a movie that has a genre you mention and the three of you watch the movie, and once the movie finishes, Dean and Sam talk happily about it, saying how good the movie was and how they found something interesting about you.

“See? You’re not boring at all.” Dean grinned, squeezing you in a hug.

“We’ll help you open up.” Sam said, holding your hand and kissing it softly, giving you a wink. “We find you interesting. We really do. And we want to learn about you.”

Your heart flutters in your chest, and you know that you’re beaming from Sam and Dean, feeling relaxed around them, and really happy.


End file.
